Murphy's Law
by Red Ace
Summary: The journey of a Bhaalspawn named Murphy as he proves if it can go wrong, it will.
1. Chateau de Irenicus

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Baldur's Gate series or anything from DnD or whatever they use. Black Isle, Bioware, and Wizards of the Sword Coast do however. I'm just expressing my appreciation for this game. That and I kinda made up Murphy, so I guess he's mine. But knowing his luck, he might end up dead or belonging to someone else.

**Murphy's Law**

**Prologue: Chateau de Irenicus**

Dear Random Scrap of Paper,

Hi! I'm Murphy. I think it's really important that we get acquainted as soon as possible considering what we'll go through together. Hope you're not squeamish! Ha, ha! Seriously though, I'll be using you as a tool to keep from going insane from the torture, that's where I got the blood to write on you with in case you were wondering. Now don't act disgusted! I was already bleeding and besides I saved you from a far worse fate of absorbing various bodily fluids at the bottom of my cage!

Well, I suppose I should explain my predicament, if only because I have lost all other records from my imprisonment… No, you're not the first. Sorry… I guess.

Anyway like I said, I'm Murphy, born to Oghma knows who, raised in Candlekeep by some apparently well known sage named Gorion. He used to adventure, I don't really know much about him other than the stories he told me and Imoen. Oh, yeah Imoen. That pink, annoying, tricky, cheerful thief… and kinda my best friend. There weren't a lot of kids at Candlekeep, so we struck up together. It was better than nothing, but to be honest I think she'd follow me to the Hells even though we're both out of Candlekeep and have met a lot more interesting people than each other. It's comforting, in a clingy way. Or she can't find anyone else to be the butt of her jokes. With my luck, it's the latter. Another thing you and anyone who might read this should know: Tymora seems to have developed a very, VERY personal vendetta against me. Don't follow?

Evidence A) Imoen entered my usually peaceful and gratefully uneventful life.

Evidence B) Gorion was murdered for not giving me over to some Spiky Dude.

Evidence C) Said Spiky Dude turns out to be my brother. Well, half-brother.

Evidence D) Turns out Spiky Dude and I sprang from the loins of Bhaal, the horny God of Murder. Yep, I'm a Bhaalspawn, which is probably why I'm locked in this cage.

Evidence E) The letter that reveals said Bhaalspawn information goes on to inform me that the reason Gorion took me in is because he did the nasty repeatedly with my mother…… Sorry, I had to shudder and repress the mental horror that sentence conjures up.

Evidence F) Got captured by wolf people.

Evidence G) Nearly killed by a Kobold! A KOBOLD!

Evidence H) Had several bounties taken out on me. One so large in fact, I had to dodge the Flaming Fist at one point.

Evidence I) Had to spend vast quantities of time in sewers. No seriously, half the time I was in Baldur's Gate, I was walking about her sewers. Oddly enough there was a brothel down there…

Evidence J) Forced to hunt down armies of bandits terrorizing Sword Coast.

Evidence K) Nearly eviscerated by said bandits.

Evidence L) Nearly flattened by Temple dedicated to Bhaal.

Evidence M) Am now being tortured by sadistic, leather-bound, masked freak who loves to test the hypothesis I'm resistant to magic. All results have turned up bloody and negative.

Sorry. Got carried away there. But those are the facts, and I didn't even mention anything about the Spider Lady, the Cloakwood Mines, or the wyverns and basilisks. Yeah, someone hates me. Oops! Speaking of someone, a certain forgetful someone seems to want to test his Murphy-Anti-magic theory… Again… Please, Ao, let him lay off the lightning spells. I really don't want to be electrocuted if I drool in my sleep again.

_Gods know when, Maybe an hour from last entry._

The masked freak is away, and the Bhaalspawn will run like a bat out of hell! So, apparently someone else hates the leather loving spell slinger as much as I do as "intruders" have entered the "complex." I'm not surprised he has a bunch of golems to call him master. As a matter of fact, I'd imagine he has to create some new ones few days or so, because I really don't see anything, even a magical construct, being around him for too long without wanting to hurt him. And seriously, Sewage Golems? That's just gross.

Imoen sprung me from my cage, while tall, dark and crazy was off hurting people not in cages. I didn't even know she was here. And Minsc and Jaheira are here too. I met them while being forced to hunt down Spiky Dude. I think they had significant others… can't remember. Anyway everybody was in a cage! Freaky stuff that. Everybody's out of their cage now and we found some cheap equipment… Where the hells did all my stuff go? I know I had a set of Ankheg plate… I almost DIED to get that shell… and another started attacking and spit acid in my eyes while we skinning the first one! I swear I'm gonna kill that stealing bastard!

P.S. Found quill and ink. Awesome!

_Still Gods know when and where for that matter, Moments from last entry._

HOLY AOOHGMALATHANDERLLIIRAWAUKEENHELMSUNEKELEMVOR! This man PICKLES people! And keeps them in JARS! And let's not forget he has djinn, goblins, and Oghma knows what else wandering these halls. And those freaky pools that do… do… I don't know what they do but I know I don't want to go near THOSE again! If I get out of here alive, I swear I'll be good! I won't even hunt this sick bastard down. Please, Little Paper Scrap, carry my prayers to the Gods. Tymora, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I'm willing to start fresh! I'll worship you! Just please play nice! I don't want to be pickled!

_Location still unknown, Maybe an hour later, Mood: calmer._

Okay, this… masked whatever has the filthiest library I have ever seen. When was the last time he ordered a golem to clean this place? I know he's been busy torturing and pickling people, but this is inexcusable… but oddly helpful. There were potions, scrolls, and even gems and jewelry mixed in with the books. Oh, and we ran into a bunch of dark dwarves… duergar Imoen called them. Anyway, one of them had acorns, which is just plain weird if you ask me.

_Who cares where I am! There are Fricken' Dryads! Time? DRYADS!_

Well, after heroically vanquishing an Otyugh in a sewer… Oh yeah, that's right. I'm in a Gods forsaken sewer again! Anyway I find this really fancy room… Well, Imoen found it… and all the traps. There was some cool stuff though, and the best closet ever! It led to a forested area with Dryads… THREE Dryads! Oh, Tymora, I knew we'd get along famously! THANK YOU! Oh… They just want to be free, that's understandable… I can probably help with that. And now apparently we are. Thanks, Imoen. What? Who's Irenicus? Now I have to find another djinni? Oh, hells…

_Some windy place… I don't think I'm in a sewer anymore… Time? I lost track after the Dryads…_

Found the Djinni. Freed the Djinni. Got Sarevok's sword… You know, the Spiky Dude I mentioned earlier. Apparently it was mine… I didn't even know I had the damn thing… Minsc took it. Said Boo said I'd only stab myself like last time. Now I need to find a key… "her" key… Did one of the dryads have a key? Oh yeah, killed a Cambion. When the hells did I pick up that sword…

_Some Really Freaky Room that spawns large Flying Rats… Definitely not bats…_

Well, after I found the key and was allowed to transport to freedom… Ha! Like that would ever happen to me… No, transported to Level 2. Still in a sewer. And really, I know Masked Freak (apparently he's Irenicus) is a mage and all, but having to teleport everywhere? That's just cliché. But I have found another living person. He's Yoshimo, a famous Bounty Hunter. I said I hadn't heard of him. He was shocked but said that was cool. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship… I wonder if it's too soon to call each other 'best friends'…

Khalid's dead. It's sad and I feel kinda bad, but he married Jaheira, so I guess he finally gets to rest now. Jaheira's mourning… and yelling and insulting everybody. That's why I'm sitting on a chest away from the scene writing on you, my papery friend. I'm beginning to think you're lucky. Limited pain and kinda free… This is much better than the others. The last one gave me a paper cut…

_Another Morbid Room, Maybe he's a Necromancer…_

Well, gee whiz. Another Room with people in jars… Oh, sorry. Parts of people. When did this become an acceptable pastime? Bhaalspawn need to know this… Anyway, Sewer Lovin' Mage Irenicus has been dabbling in cloning… And surprise, surprise! They don't like him either! Found another new person… but the clone killed them. I kinda wanted a new friend… Oh, well. There's still Yoshimo… My BFF? Still might be too soon to say it aloud, but he so feels the same way. I know it. I read people extremely well.

_A Crypt… I want my Mommy… or Bhaal. Dad?_

WHO THE HELLS KEEPS A VAMPIRE? IN A SEWER?!? This is just insane! And it killed more new people who could help me leave. Stupid undead bitch. Anyway someone said something about a guild or something. The Shadow Thieves, I think. No one crosses them and lives or some such. Anyway, now I can add Vampire to things that almost killed me.

P.S. I should really thank Jaheira for keeping me alive… Maybe I can make her a card when we get out of here. Or buy her fruit. She's a druid, they love fruit.

_Actual Sewer… Why, Tymora? Why? _

I thought Tymora and I had a clean slate. We'd be buddies. But nooo! So here I am in an actual sewer. Oh, I know I said sewer before but apparently it was just a sewer lair. NOW I'm in the actual sewer. Anyway, I just got attacked by the fricken' Shadow Thieves. They're supposed to love me! I totally did them a solid in Baldur's Gate. I even did a few tasks for them! I should be universally recognized as a friend! But noooo! They want to kill me! Screw you, Shadow Thieves! You bastards owe me! And screw you, Tymora! No! Wait! I didn't mean it! I love you! Let's be friends again! I won't abuse our relationship again! I wanna make nice!

_Athkatla. Yeah, apparently we're in Amn now. Mirtul 1._

Well, we finally got out of the sewer. Good thing to, because the tunnel collapsed behind us. My poor dryads. Don't worry, Pretties! Murphy will save you! And you don't have to reward me really… Just doing my job. I'm a famous hero, don't you know. Oh sure, I'll accept thanks… It's usually a pretty thankless job. Heroing, that is… Err… Anyway…

Masked Freak was there and without his mask too! That was a big surprise for me. He killed people. No surprises there. He's so totally cliché. Imoen yelled at him. He said some snarky stuff back. Imoen cast a magic missile at him… Wait. Since when could she do that? Anyway, some robed guys are showing up now. Blah, blah, blah. Gods, these guys sound boring. Wait. What did they say about magic? Geez! Will this Freak Mage stop killing them so I can ask somebody? Huh? Cowled who? Imoen? But… Magic's illegal? Since when? Great… Now the Robed Jerks are gone with both Imoen and Mr. Loves Death, and I'm left standing in a crater. Oh, now crowds are forming. Just. Great…

_**A/N:**_ Wow! There it is. Anyway, I was playing SOA one day with one of my usual Bhaalspawn and I realized that were he not as focused on hunting Irenicus, he might have been reduced to tears by the time he entered the Underdark. Probably before that. And somehow Murphy's Law came up since nothing ever pans out nicely in the game (especially for a certain Bhaalspawn), and I created Murphy and this parody happened.

Anyway, this is a steam of consciousness style, written in the form of a Bhaalspawn's Journal. You know in case you couldn't tell. Hmmm. I got nothing else. Hope ya liked it, as much as I liked writing it.

Next Time: Murphy realizes he has to find Imoen or Irenicus, preferably both. And apparently, he's attracting some female attention… Stay tuned.


	2. Follow That Mage!

_**Murphy's Law**_

**Chapter 2 or Follow That Mage!**

_Athkatla. Sweet Sune, I hate Amn. Mirtul 1._

Now I know I swore I'd never hunt down a certain crazy mage with a penchant for torturing, spell slinging, killing, and pickling. I swore I'd be good. And I vaguely remember swearing to fade into sunset and never go adventuring again, but that might have just been wishful thinking on my part. Anyway, I know I swore the first two if any of the Gods could find it in their mercy to see me to freedom and spare me from pickling. I even remember begging Tymora to let us be friendly and withhold her grudge against me. Apparently I'm the only one who remembers this…

Jaheira and Minsc started talking about revenge and rescue after the Robed Jerks teleported away. Gods, I hate mages. Just because you have the ability to teleport, doesn't mean walking is prohibited! Anyway, after swearing and avowing and whatever, everybody looked at me, like I'm supposed to jump on this crazy wagon and cement the quest to hunt down Irenicus and rescue Imoen. I said I liked cats… Yeah, I kinda panicked. Yoshimo was oddly quiet. Jaheira hit me… hard. Breathing is still difficult. She can so forget her thank you gift now! You can't save a life only to abuse it later. It's just not done! Minsc said he liked that I wanted an animal friend like Boo, but a cat might want to eat Boo. Then he asked my opinion on ice weasels… He winked and told me to think about it… I'm slightly scared for my safety now. Partly because Jaheira is dragging us to the slums now. To gather information. Information to find both Irenicus and Imoen. Despite my protests about promises to the Gods. She's smiling now… Gods, I hate that smile.

_Slums, Still Better than a Sewer I Guess. Athkatla. Night of Mirtul 1._

My feet hurt. I'm being forced to hunt down a completely psychotic mage. And rescue the only other being besides Tymora that has dedicated a majority of her time to making my life comparable to the Abyss. Jaheira's mad at me. And I have no idea what that was I just stepped in…

Maybe I should clarify. You see, Little Paper, we have just spent the last… oh, let's say four hours, trekking our way to the slums, then walking around looking for someone shady enough to maybe possibly know something. With our packs full of stuff we looted from the Sewer Torture Shack and the bodies the Mad Teleporter left behind. Stop to sell the loot? Perish that crazy thought, so sayeth the Mighty Jaheira! I thought I was the one who was usually put in charge. Then some strange man who likes to say "Coo!" comes up and asks if we know a Murphy. Obviously not thinking I say "Murphy? Hey! That's my name!" This causes Jaheira to hit me again… harder… with her staff… leaving me wheezing… on the ground. Anyway, Coo! has information for us at his house. Says it's too dangerous for out in the open. Yoshimo vouches for him though. But I'll admit I'm still a bit… What? And candy? Sweet! To the strange man's slum house!

_The Coo-est Slum House. No Candy? Tymora, Not Again!_

Well, no candy. Lying bastard. I should have known it was a trap. Whenever there are promises of candy, it's always a trap. Although as traps go this isn't half bad. No one's dead. We're still hunkered down with loot. And no one is imprisoned. It is a little wordier than usual, but… I guess I can't complain too much. The house isn't too bad either. A little dusty. Could use some curtains. Maybe a new area rug. Something with a design… Why is everyone looking at me? Oh, Gods! I didn't say that out loud, did I?!? Maybe if I stay silent… What gold? When was there mention of gold? And why is the amount so reasonable… … 20 WHAT?!? When did that become a reasonable amount? I hardly have 100… Maybe Imoen being in whatever prison is a good thing. She'll learn how to be a productive, adjusted member of society… And now we have to raise 20,000 gold to meet someone who will find Imoen and the other guy… Thanks, Jaheira. You so just lost your gift fruit!

_Waukeen's Promenade. Were there this many shops yesterday? Mirtul 2._

Galen, my Coo!-ky contact (I'm SO clever!), let us sleep at his house last night. His nephew was supposed to take us somewhere, but it was late and the kid was asleep. I think it was partly because he wanted to hit on Jaheira. I don't blame him. She's kinda pretty… when she's not talking.

Anyway, the kid couldn't stop talking about some circus being in town. It's in someplace called Waukeen's Promenade. I asked where that was. He said it was the place we blew up. Stupid brat. No wonder he has to live with his slumlord uncle, his own parents can't stand him… Hmm, that sounds kinda mean. Galen's okay… at least he doesn't seem like a slumlord to me. And I'd like to think I'm a pretty good judge of people. Except for the Koveras/Sarevok thing… and those wolf people… and Imoen… and that bard Silke… and Eldoth… and I really thought Skie was way smarter than she let on… but I'm a pretty good judge, I think. Anyway, the brat ditched us as soon as we got here, still yakking something about the circus…

Well, we finally got to sell the useless junk we've been hauling since yesterday. Galen said he had a friend in his place we could sell to, but he seemed too shifty to me. I doubt he'd give us a good deal… he'd probably steal our stuff and run off. Anyway, lots of shops in that Promenade place. We settled at some little shop in the center owned by a woman named Mira. We would have gone to the Adventurer's Mart, but apparently the owner, Ribald Barterman, and Jaheira can't be in the same room together. Ok, that has to be a fake name. There's no parent on Torril that hates their kid that much… Well, maybe Bhaal might. But it's a good thing, I like Mira. She implied that I was virile, which I think is a compliment. I'd like to think she was flirting. She did call me handsome, and said I must make girls swoon. Someone made a gagging sound. I didn't care. This was the first time since that ship in Baldur's gate I thought a girl was hitting on me and those two were Void worshippers… I still feel bad about having to kill them. Although there was that werewolf who wanted me to get her flowers, but I think she just wanted me to leave her alone. Oh, well, I managed to convince everyone to go to the circus. Should be a decent break. I wonder if they're hiring… I've always wanted to be a trapeze artist… or the Strong Man.

P.S. Mira sold me a journal. For my "exploits" she said. I REALLY like Mira.

P.P.S. Adding Scrappy to the front. We've been through so much, it's only right. It's kinda like my Boo that doesn't talk back...

_The Circus… I think… I hope…Mirtul 2._

I regret thinking the circus was a good idea now. We are now in some place that reminds me of the Windy Room, the one from the sewer lair. Only this doesn't seem as rickety. Or as windy. And there's some building. It's kinda palace like. But it does have a djinni. With a penchant for riddles. What the hells is up with all the djinn? And why do they all have a damned riddle just for me?

_Circus's Palace. I'll never get to run away and join the circus, will I? Mirtul 2._

Are ogres allowed to cry? I mean, just because someone asks why you sound like girl, doesn't mean you have to break down and cry like one. Oh, sorry. It's not an ogre, it's an elf. A winged elf. HA! And I'm a blind folk hero. Oh, and it's chained and it needs its key. Which is a sword. Held by monster peasants. Yeah, I'll go do that after I see The Great Gazib and The Amazing Oopah again. Illusions… Ha.

_Circus Palace Again. Never again shall I doubt the word of an ogre. Mirtul 2._

Holy Celestia, it… she was right. There was a talking spider who has a kid outside. Minsc said we'd help her. And something about stealing little boys' mommies. I always suspected he had issues that didn't come from a head wound. Anyway, we found the peasants and they attacked us. Well, they followed us around and tried to bite us. Someone hit one of them and it turned out it was an orc. Jaheira took the sword to the ogre. And I'll be damned but it… well, I guess it's a she… whatever. It really was an elf. Didn't see any wings, but I'm sure there will be time to ask about that later. You know after, we rescue her uncle and the circus from Kolor or whoever. I wonder if all ogres are really pretty little elves…

_Actual Circus. Kinda Really Disappointing. Mirtul 2._

So turns out, the circus was overrun by a gnome. An Illusionist gnome. Who was a clown. Go figure. Anyway he has some villain's exposition or something about power promised, kingdoms, and whatnot. I'm not paying attention. I'm more surprise that Aerie, the ogre/elf/girl thing, has a gnome for an uncle. A gnome I know. I thought Quayle was dead. I mean, those villagers actually formed a mob. A real mob… With torches and pitchforks and everything… Although, I'm not sure if I'm surprised or not that Quayle doesn't seem to remember me. He was always a little self absorbed. Might be a good thing. I really don't need another mage with an Anti-Murphy agenda after me. Besides, that mob had pitchforks and torches. I did say everyone for themselves…

_Government District. Athkatla. How many districts does one city need? Still Mirtul 2. _

Well, Aerie joined us. Apparently it was time for the little bird to finally leave the nest. Well, at least she's a cleric. And she's got two Gods apparently. And some skills in magery. Great. Just what I need. Another multitasker to make me look like a slacker.

Anyway, I thought that since these Robed Jerks, the Cowled something or other, could arrest someone; they must be a faction of the government. Jaheira looked astonished after I said that. Minsc was petting Boo. Aerie… Well, I don't know her very well, but she seems quiet. And easily shocked. But that might be because Jaheira hit me after I asked if anyone knew where the spider lady was. Yoshimo said he knew where we could probably find one of the higher ups. It's a fancy government building. We got sent around to a lot of different clerks. I got dizzy from confusion and had to sit down. Minsc joined me and began telling me the benefits of owning an ice weasel. So now Jaheira's yelling at someone who's not a member of the party. It's good she has a hobby. Although we're being asked to leave by armed guards. And now we're being escorted out of the fancy government building by the aforementioned armed guards. Hmm? Aw man! Now she wants to talk to me about death again…

P.S. Why can't she collect coins?

_Prison. Well, JUST outside of the prison. Government District. Athkatla. Mirtul 2._

Well, I met another blast from the past: Viconia DeVir, Priestess of Shar, and Drow. She was tied to a stake and was going to be burned. I always knew that big mouth of hers would get us into trouble. She, thanks to Tymora , recognized me. Truthfully, I wasn't in the mood for a public execution. That and for what I remembered, Viccy wasn't too bad to be around. Although I have recently have had reason to suspect my memory is a bit hazy. But I set her free. The people who were going to burn her weren't happy. Apparently, they're followers of Beshaba, the goddess of ill fortune. Now this little piece of information, it started to give me a theory. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to fine tune it, as they attacked us. Oddly enough, Viccy killed most of them. Now she wants to join us. Minsc thinks she's our responsibility now. Jaheira doesn't seem to care. Aerie is freaking out. I think she's about to cry. And Viconia's taunting really isn't helping. Yoshimo really didn't have anything to say. Which struck me as kinda odd, but I suppose he has his reasons. Hmm. With me abstaining from the vote, it appears to be 2:1… Well, 3:1 if I count Boo… Oh, well. I guess she's coming with us. She seems happy about that. At least I think so… I mean she is smiling. Albeit at Aerie, but it's still smiling. Odd. I seem to have developed a strong sense of foreboding… Did someone just pinch my butt? Hmm. Probably just my armor. Jaheira seemed to think I should sport the one leather that didn't fit anyone else in the group and pinches regularly, usually in rather… uncomfortable… areas… I think it's because of my cat comment…

_Copper Coronet. Slums. Athkatla. Night of Mirtul 2._

Well, I had a big day today, so I'm kinda glad we're staying in an inn. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm ungrateful to Galen for letting us crash at his place, but I'm really glad I'll finally be able to sleep in a bed instead of the floor… Well, that and I'm fairly certain one of his dust bunnies tried to smother me in my sleep…

Anyway, this place is really weird. I take one step through the door, and I got 2 new party members and a bunch of quests thrown at me. First off this guy Anomen starts yakking to me about glory and what not. I said forget glory, I just really want a nap. He seemed to think this was unacceptable and immediately declared himself to be a member of the party. Something about instilling honor or making me a man. I forget because soon he recognized Viccy's race. He kinda reminded me of some paladin I think I knew. A- something… Alabama, Ajuice, Ajax…Ajantis! Both are into Helm, both want to be knights of some "Order" and both seem to have it in for Viccy. Although I don't seem to recall there being a lot of sexual tension when Viccy and Ajantis fought. I mean, I don't think Ajantis stared at her chest as he yelled at her for being a heretic… But then some little rich girl comes up to us and demands us to help her and her Keep. Normally, I just would have told her off, but she offered a really large sum of money. I think I might have wet myself when someone spoke up to accept it. She joined us saying we needed her to "show us The Way." I have no idea what she means by that… But it does give me another sense of foreboding. Then again SHE just gives me a strong sense of foreboding… Nalia, the girl, recognized Anomen. Great, now I have two noble's kids hanging around. Some lord guy came up and offered us 10,000 gold to clear his land of monsters. He seemed to have difficulty keeping a straight face. Minsc agreed this one. Nalia had an opinion. I've known her for five minutes and I can already tell she has an opinion on EVERYTHING. Mostly because she's told me lots of them. Her biggest concerns were my fashion choices, her Keep, and poor people. Anyway, we finally are at the bar. The owner, Lehtinan, is really… enthusiastic about his inn. Very enthusiastic. So enthusiastic, he comes off as creepy. At least we got rooms. Minsc is feeding Boo. Yoshimo disappeared. I think he said something about a card game. Anomen is trying to convert Viconia again. Jaheira is scolding Aerie. And Nalia is whining about her Keep. Yeah, I get it! Your daddy's rich! You have a Keep! I'm going to bed. If she doesn't shut up, I swear I'm going to tell her the Keep is probably overrun by now… Although, she's very vague about what's going on there. She just keeps talking about poor people and her Keep… Oh, great. I think I've just been recruited to deal with a peasant's revolt. Just. Great…

**A/N:** Yay! And there's another chapter. I know it's not much and there are longer entries, but really there wasn't a whole lot of questing. Ha! Bet you thought his female attention would be from some other that Mira the Shopkeeper. It's a little nod to the Romantic Encounters MOD. Mira's one of my favorites. I don't know why but it always makes me giggle. Anyway, I still don't have much to say. Other than Murphy doesn't really have a class. He just says different gods' names in vain. He just an Adventurer. Mostly because I didn't want him to have a stronghold. He said adventuring was thankless work. Also thanks to the reviewers! That's the most reviews I have ever gotten for a story, so Much Thanks! Also if anyone wants to see a specific quest or NPC join up, let me know. I'm really just making this up as I go along.


End file.
